


pretty, pretty

by ritokki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kinda), ????????? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, johndotae just kinda happened idk, norenmin is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritokki/pseuds/ritokki
Summary: Mark thought Donghyuck was pretty.





	pretty, pretty

**Author's Note:**

> title from pentagon's "pretty pretty" which SLAPS btw
> 
> ahhhhhhhh so i started this ages ago and i accidentally finished it bc i didnt wanna revise for exams so here we are!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Mark thought Donghyuck was pretty. 

It wasn’t a new revelation, and he knew he wasn’t the only one - not with their huge fan base right beyond the screens and stages - but it was different. More difficult. 

They're in the same units, and even though Mark had technically left Dream, he and Donghyuck still lived together in 127’s dorms, so they saw each other every day, without fail. Donghyuck being extremely clingy didn't particularly help either - especially when he was so unapologetically cute 24/7. He complained about Mark refusing to accept his affection, both physical and verbal, but Mark knew it was for the best. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was definitely not a good actor; who knew what could happen.

Eventually, he decided to channel his burning desire to kiss Donghyuck's too-perfect lips into giving Sicheng all the affection he could muster. It wasn't the same, obviously, but Sicheng was cute and had nice skin, so it would do. And it worked. For a time, but all good things must come to an end. Such was when the hyungs - Taeyong, Johnny and Doyoung - confronted him after being tipped off by a certain Chinese member.  _ Damned betrayal _ , he thought, making a mental note to give Sicheng a taste of his infamous passive-aggressive attitude. (Not that it would last long - Sicheng was just  _ too cute _ for anyone to hold anything against him.)

Doyoung had basically grilled him, not bothering to give any time to actually answer the questions being fired out. Eventually, he was stopped, with great protest, by Taeyong and sent to make sure the dreamies weren't trying to blow anything up. 

He sat on the sofa in the centre of their dorm's living room, Johnny and Taeyong in front of him and Doyoung's distant screams of,  _ “Chenle, put that down,”  _ and,  _ “Hyuck, you little shit- stop dragging Jeno into this,” _ as well as Donghyuck's retorts, accusing him of favouritism, as accompaniment. Taeyong sighed, massaging his temple and leaning into Johnny's sympathetic hold. (The three of them had never explicitly explained their relationship, but Mark knew it wasn't quite how the public perceived it - all of them did, to be honest.)

Regardless of his hyungs’ relationship status, Johnny and Taeyong were far gentler than Doyoung when it came to questioning - though Taeyong made sure to mention that was simply because he cares. 

Mark knew that, and so did everyone else. It was the way things were - a constant. Mark liked that consistency. It was simple, orderly, and minimised conflict within the group, which was the most important thing, especially with such a large number of people. Not everyone agreed with him though. The dreamies accused him of being boring, too mature, and even Yukhei has given him a look when he refused to miss his weekly Friday night practices to go to on a “family outing”. 

So, when the first thing to come out of Taeyong's mouth was, “Mark, you shouldn't be afraid of change,” he knew he had to get out of there, ASAP. 

Escaping wasn't difficult, not when Taeyong had closed his eyes while he lectured about the importance of change, and Johnny was looking at him as if he held the whole world in his hands. Had Donghyuck been there, he would’ve made puking sounds, leaning into Mark’s side as their hyungs protested indignantly. And, of course, Mark would’ve pushed him away, feigning annoyance.

Donghyuck was strong. All throughout their trainee days, Donghyuck was always the one Mark would go to when he felt homesick or frustrated, he was always there. But sometimes, Mark would wonder if he had ever hurt Donghyuck when it came to his constant refusal of affections. Mark knows that even the strongest people have their weaknesses.

It could’ve been a little bit of a self-centred thought, but Mark was fairly sure of his judgement when it came to Donghyuck. (In other words, he spent enough time staring at Donghyuck to tell when his expression changes. He wasn't proud.) (Okay, maybe he was a little proud.)

So, when it came to the first recording of  _ NCTzens Would Like This Too _ , Mark knew something was off. Donghyuck had put on his typical “jealous” facadé as soon as Sicheng had touched him, making mumbled comments that had Johnny pissing himself with laughter. That was all to be expected - Donghyuck was a master of deception, if the multiple times he had tricked Mark into buying him sweets they were definitely not allowed meant anything, and Johnny loved his son, simple as. 

That was okay. That was normal. Mark had gotten used to the tightness in his chest it caused by now. He ignored it, continuing to explain how charming and cute Sicheng was, and eventually the conversation came to an end. As it always did.

What wasn't normal, was once the shoot had finished, and they headed off to change.

After so many years together, Mark had come to expect Donghyuck’s incessant clinginess after every filming. It was routine, almost. 

Breaking routine wasn't something they tended to do, so when Donghyuck immediately bee-lined to Johnny, Mark was more than surprised. 

He wasn't jealous - hardly; Johnny and Donghyuck were  _ literally _ father and son - but it gave him a bad feeling in his gut. Foreboding, somewhat. That wasn't their constant. Johnny shot him a confused glance, and Mark could tell he felt the same way.

But, he was probably just being paranoid. Donghyuck didn't have to spend every waking moment around Mark. Thinking that would just be selfish, and Mark wasn't selfish.

(Maybe he should be.)

 

 

 

Donghyuck’s strange behaviour didn't end there, though. 

They arrived home, and the first thing Donghyuck did wasn't pull Mark to cuddle on the sofa - he rushed into his and Jaehyun’s room, shutting his roommate out completely. Jaehyun, standing in front of the closed door, turned on his heel, and suddenly all the eyes on the room were on Mark. 

He panicked.

“I didn't do anything! Really!”

“We weren't-” Mark didn't let Doyoung finish. He pushed, as gently as possible, past Yuta and Taeil and towards his and Doyoung’s room.

He closed the door, releasing a breath he had consciously held as he flopped face-first onto his bed. Doyoung wouldn't disturb him for at least a few minutes, while the hyungs had another one of their ‘meetings’ that were more of just an excuse to gossip about the other members. Because in a group of eighteen - and soon to be more - one needed to blow off as much steam as possible.

That was exactly why Mark was so worried. If Donghyuck started acting weird, it would upset their balance, and while Mark knew that was completely normal, he didn't know if they could afford it so soon after their comeback, and with a repackage lurking right around the corner. The next few months were sure to be hectic. People were going to get stressed; arguments were going to happen;

Relationships were going to change. Notably, the relationship between him and Donghyuck.

He didn't know where this sudden bout of confidence had come from, but he sure wasn't going to let it wear off so soon. So he picked up his phone and dialled the number he was sure he was going to regret in no time.

Jaemin picked up on the second ring.

_ “Markie-hyung! How wonderful to hear from you, I thought you died!”  _ Jaemin’s tone was unbearably teasing. Normally, Mark would have retorted something, mostly to remind Jaemin their dorms were, indeed, barely two minutes apart and he was always welcome in the 127 dorms, but today, he was too focussed.

“Jaemin, I need to know if Donghyuck likes me.”

Jaemin paused.  _ “Oh, hyung, you know I can't tell you that.” _

“But-” 

_ “Nope! Not telling.”  _ There was a faint shuffling in the background; Mark could only assume it was Renjun and Jeno, as usual. 

“C’mon, Jaem. You have two whole boyfriends - can't you help me get at least one?”

_ “Not everyone has my natural charm, Markles. But, I’ll see what I can do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a pair of very handsome boyfriends to get back to.” _

“Na Jaemin, I swear-”

_ “Love you, hyung!”  _

The line went flat.

Mark stared at the screen, blank. 

“What the  _ fuck _ .”

“Language, Mark.” The door opened to reveal Doyoung, who was doing a poor job of hiding Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and Yuta as they peeped in. Doyoung shut the door. Their groans were still heard through the wood, and Mark barely suppressed a laugh. 

When Doyoung sat down next to him, though, the laughter died in the back of his throat. He knew exactly what was coming. Had Doyoung heard his phone call? Most likely. And so, it was impossible to avoid; his fate was determined, sealed-

“I’m not going to grill you again, stop looking so scared.” 

Mark visibly relaxed. 

Doyoung turned to him, smiling dangerously. “So, you like Hyuck.”

“Uh. yeah.” 

Nodding sagely, Doyoung leant back on his hands. “Good.” He let his head fall back, grinning wider. “Now Johnny owes me bulgogi.”

“You… made a bet?” Mark wasn't awfully surprised - Doyoung had been making lots of bets recently. With Jaehyun about when the delivery man would arrive, with Taeil about who could reach the highest note, with Taeyong about something neither of them would share, and apparently with Johnny too. 

“Yup. Johnny said you’d confess to Donghyuck immediately after you found out he likes you back, I said you’d tell one of us first.”

Ah, so Doyoung had heard his call to Jaemin. Mark couldn't say he was awfully surprised; Johnny always tended to be the overly-optimistic one, especially compared to realist Doyoung. “I see.” It took a few moments, and Doyoung was grinning like he just stole another 10,000 won lotto win from Taeil, but Mark eventually realised. “Wait, how do you know that Hyuck-”

“When are you planning on asking Donghyuck out, then?” Doyoung interrupted him, eyes sparkling dangerously.

“I- what?”

“Come on, Mark, you need a plan! To get you a boyfriend!”

Mark’s eyes widened. “Hyung, please don't-”

“Taeyong-hyung! Mark needs your help!”

Uh oh.

 

 

 

Taeyong’s idea was… mediocre, to say the least. But, he had definitely heard some sort of muffled voices coming from Taeyong and Johnny’s room after they dragged Doyoung in there, and they had come out smiling (as well as being suspiciously ruffled), so he counted that as a win, at the very least. 

The whole ‘confessing’ business didn't go quite as well as anyone had hoped. Taeyong’s “master plan” was originally to force Donghyuck to confess to one of the hyungs and have Mark “accidentally” walk in, but that was immediately foiled when Chenle barged in and dragged Donghyuck away to stop Renjun from buying thirty mini dreamcatchers just because they were on sale, right after Johnny had coaxed him to sit. After that spectacular failure (they didn't stop Renjun, either), they enacted plan B - a full-fronted confession.

That failed too. Mostly being Mark’s fault for changing the subject right before he could spit it out, but Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and Yuta doing a very bad job at making it seem like they weren't peeking in around the practice room’s door did nothing to help him. Plus, Donghyuck had flushed a bright red as soon as Mark had stopped him after practice had finished and- god, he was just  _ too cute _ . Mark couldn't find the words, so instead, he coughed out, “hey, wanna go to the convenience store?” 

Donghyuck stilled. A moment later, he responded with a cheeky smile that Mark hadn't seen in what felt like forever. “You're paying.”

He skipped off, leaving Mark to gape at the empty space he had left behind. As he ran to catch up with him, ignoring the playful whistles and cat-calls from the three stalker-hyungs, as they would soon come to be known, he felt something blooming in his chest.

Things were about to change. 

It wasn't their constant anymore, but maybe it didn't need to be. 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck slurped up the last of his ramen in record time. It was more than impressive. “You think Doyoung-hyung and Taeyong-hyung are ever gonna finish that bet of theirs?”

“Hm? You know what it is? How?” Mark perked up, eyes widening. No one had been able to figure out what the two of them were betting on - not even Johnny.

Donghyuck grinned. “Chenle has big ears. Plus, Doyoung-hyung tells Jeno everything.”

A pause. “Everything?”

“Everything. Even his Netflix password.”

“What? I’ve been trying for months!”

Donghyuck cleared his throat, sitting up comically straight as he put on the most obnoxious voice he could. “‘Some of y’all are not Lee Jeno, and that’s not okay. Be better.’ That’s literally what he said.”

“I can’t believe this. Doyoung-hyung, really-”

“Are you  _ really _ surprised though?”

His answer was immediate. “Well, no, but-”

Donghyuck cut him off with a boisterous laugh that had the teen at the till giving them an annoyed look. Mark consciously checked his face mask was secure before joining in. 

Their joint giggles filled up the empty store, leaving the air around them buzzing with something warm, electrifying. Even when they quietened down, the world around them seemed to have stopped as they stared out of the large windows, watching as the night came to life.

Without warning, Donghyuck rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark jumped slightly, but Donghyuck didn't falter. “Sorry I’ve been acting so weird. I was having a Kylie Jenner moment.”

Mark made a strangled noise. Half confusion, half- well, more confusion. 

“I, uh- I realised some stuff.” Donghyuck was picking at his cuticles again - he was nervous. Mark would be lying if he said that didn't ignite a sort of flame in him.

“Oh, cool. I think I kinda realised something too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You first, though.”

“Huh?” The pressure on Mark’s shoulder disappeared. Donghyuck was staring at him, and he stared right back, revelling in the way his cheek’s reddened.

“Tell me what you realised, dummy,” he said.

Donghyuck scoffed. “Who’s the dummy here, Mr Lee?”

“Hyuck, we’re both Lee’s.”

He paused, seeming deep in thought. His bottom lip jutted out; Mark briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. 

“I guess we are. Makes that bit easier,” Donghyuck muttered the last part, not expecting Mark to hear, but startled when Mark leant closer to speak.

“Makes what easier?”

“You know… things.” Donghyuck mumbled, suddenly finding his empty pot of instant ramen very interesting.

“Things like what, Hyuckie?” Mark’s face felt as if it was splitting as he tried to hold back his smile when Donghyuck flushed a darker shade. He was blushing too - they looked like a pair of idiots.

(Maybe they did, but as long they were together, Mark couldn't bring himself to care.)

Donghyuck put a hand to his chest, pushing him away with less than one-percent of his total strength. His words too, lacked their usual vigour. “Oh my god. Go away, your breath stinks.”

“But Hyuckie.” Mark was pouting, and he knew Donghyuck could tell even through his mask, because this was  _ Donghyuck _ , and Donghyuck always knew.

He was happily surprised when Donghyuck sighed, “dear lord, help me,” and proceeded to take Mark’s face into his hands. He had his eyes squeezed shut as he pulled Mark towards him, landing a short peck on his lips. It was over in a split-second, but Mark was left reeling. His head spun as electricity coursed through him. Even through the material of his mask, his lips tingled where they had met Donghyuck’s. “Happy now?”

Mark thought his heart might leap out of his chest.

“Couldn't be happier.”

 

 

“Hey, you never told me what Doyoung-hyung and Taeyong-hyung’s bet was about.”

“Hm? Oh, you’ll see soon enough.”

(He did - three days after, Doyoung barged into the kitchen where Johnny was cooking, Taeyong hot on his tail, and shouted, “be our boyfriend.”

Taeyong had groaned, something about doing the dishes, but stared up at Johnny expectantly.

Johnny, who had been caught entirely off-guard, gently placed down the frying pan of vegetables he was tossing, turning around to face Doyoung and Taeyong. He cleared his throat. 

“I, uh, thought we already were?”

The rest was history.)

 

 

 

 

“When did you realise?”

“Hm… probably when we did our cover of Billionaire? Maybe even before.”

“Woah. That’s a long time.”

“Yeah,” Mark chuckled, looking down at Donghyuck, who had tucked himself into Mark’s side. An arm draped across his stomach, and Mark turned to stare at the night sky from his window. Peaceful. For once, it was peaceful. “But it was worth it.”

Donghyuck grinned, manoeuvring to rest his cheek on Mark’s chest. “You're so lucky. Getting to be in love with me all those years - you must feel so blessed.”

“I guess I do.” Mark didn't hesitate, overcome with an odd sense of pride. For years, Donghyuck had been the one he loved - to hell if he wasn't going to flaunt that.

“Oh, gross.” Donghyuck made a face, but a smile worked onto his face regardless. “You’ve been spending too much time with Jaemin, haven't you?” He squealed when Mark gave him a push that almost sent him clambering to the floor, though he managed to catch himself just in time to avoid a graceless and terribly premature death. He heaved himself back up with minimal effort, laughing Mark's horrified expression.

"Stop laughing! You could've died, dumbass!"

"Sure, sure."

It was difficult to see with only the moonlight shining into the room, but Donghyuck was  _ sure _ he could see a redness to Mark's cheeks - and boy, was he cute. 

"You're so cute, oh god. I wish I fell for you earlier."

"To be honest, I didn't think you were interested at all until, like, a week ago."

"Oh, same." At Mark’s sound of confusion, he took a deep breath, crossing his legs so he could face his boyfriend, and explained. “Okay, storytime! Basically, I saw you working out and was like ‘woah since when has Mark been that  _ hot _ ’, so I texted Jaemin because I was lowkey panicking - you know how it is - and his exact response was: ‘lol gay’ and, uh. Yeah. Kinda just… figured it out after that.”

Mark didn't respond for a while. Eventually, he clambered out of bed, incidentally throwing the covers over Donghyuck in his haste.

He was halfway out the door by the time Donghyuck freed himself from the tangle of sheets, shouting: “What the  _ fuck _ , Mark- where are you going?”

His answer was simple.

“To tell Jaemin I owe him my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> look no one died this time!! my first markhyuck fic where no one died!!!!
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/ritokki)   
>  [my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/ritokki)


End file.
